Fanny Fulbright
Numbuh 86, (Fanny Fulbright), is the Head of Decommissioning and current Global Tactical Officer of the Kids Next Door Organization. She is of Irish ethnicity and it's noted that she's a Misandrist, hates boys universally inferior and frequently allowing her sexist feelings to influence her actions and decisions against rational logic. Numbuh 86 was introduced in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. and since then has been a major recurring and supporting character throughout the run of Codename: Kids Next Door. As Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 personally leads the Decommissioning Squad, whose job is to hunt down all KND operatives who have turned thirteen and decommission them. The decommissioning squad's signature vehicle is the D.O.H.-D.O.H.. Before becoming Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 was medic for the KND. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., she was promoted to Global Tactical Officer by Numbuh 362, who was going to give the position to Numbuh 1 but decided not to after his recent reckless actions. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., she competed in the scavenger hunt, where she played against Shogun Roguefort in "Toss a ping-pong ball in a fish bowl". Roguefort won, but gave the fish to Fanny after she told him the cake was angel food cake. In the game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, she was the first character seen in the background of the Treehouse level. 'Fanfiction:' 'Gamewizard2008's Universe:' In Gamewizard's universe, Fanny is the granddaughter of Chancellor Cole Fulbright, Chancellor of the Demon Realm, therefore making Fanny a half-demon. Fanny's grandmother was a firebending witch, and she inherited her powers, so she is able to conjure green fire. Fanny made her first major starring role in Attitude Adjustment. In that story, Paddy and Shaunie were tired of their older sister, Fanny always bullying them, so they bought a potion that would shrink down to mouse size. However, it ended up making her grow to a 50 ft tall giantess, and the only way to get back to normal would be to show kindness to her brothers. She was angry at them at first and refused to help. But after a little convincing from Patton, Fanny apologized to them, and the three went on several playdates, in which Fanny had a lot of fun. When King Bowser discovered the growth potion, Rumpel Stiltskin stole it for him so Bowser could become giant. Fanny then had a titanic clash against Bowser, in which her brothers were crushed under his fallen form. Thinking they were dead, Fanny fell into despair and cried over them. When she found out they were alive, she was overjoyed, and her love for them caused her to shrink back to normal size. In the future, she is married to Patton Drilovsky, and two kids: a daughter, Panini Drilovsky, who is also a firebender of green fire, and a son, Francis Drilovsky. 'Appearance:' Fanny wears a dark-green sweater, orange skirt, and brown boots. She also wears a colander on her head with a green sticker that has the number "86" written in yellow. She also has a yellow sash down her body that contains her MUSKET. She has 3 freckles below each of her eyes, and orange frizzy hair. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Operatives Category:Benders